Twilight over Konoha
by Skurai Chitoshi
Summary: Twelve years after the destruction of Akatsuki will those fateful days give rise to a new threat? First Fic all criticism welcome...
1. Chapter 1

The sun set over the Hokage monument showing the sillouette of a tall blond man, vaguely resembling one of the heads upon which he stood. The man sat and looked out at the fair village, which he loved deeply, musing on the gigantic change that had sweep over his life in the short twenty year span. It had been a very long time, but everything brought back memories that were as fresh and painful as an open wound. The first major change to Konoha, after the Third's death of course, was when Ero-Sennin had fought with Pain, unknown to anyone in the village they were both wounded and it took the perverted jerk a bit longer than normal to get back. Tsunade-baba had been really distraught and headed out, without telling even Shizune, to look for Jiraiya. She never came back, I remember looking down at the scene of that catastrofic battle and weeping. Tsunade's lifeless body layed on the side of what could only be called a destruction zone. Earth and folliage strewn about, craters everywhere. In the middle of one of those craters lay Jiraiya, his hand through Pains heart, Jiraiya's throat torn out, by Pain's canine summons no doubt. It was the single most heartwrenching day in the history of Konoha, not only did we lose two beloved shinobi, we also lost the greatest of the Sennin, and our Fifth Hokage. The fact that Akatsuki had just fallen really didn't cross anyones mind until much later.  
A tear of regret slid down the mans cheek as he thought of the second major change that had occured about twelve years prior. It was the day that Kakashi decided to sacrifice his future for that teme Sasuke Uchiha, it was all Itachi's fualt. Sasuke being an egotistical prick decided to face Itachi right after Akatsuki fell, thinking that it would mean his brother was at his weakest. Well he was wrong, it turns out that Itachi was never going all out when being hindered by his Kisame. Now that he wasn't being nagged twenty four seven about his eyes or his superiors in Akatsuki to worry about Itachi was free to let loose, which he did whipping the floor with Sasuke's face. He was about to finish off his little brother when Kakashi stepped in the way. Itachi used the third technique of the Mangekyou Sharingan, an advanced sealing technique done by way of a dojutsu. Itachi wound up sealing Kakashi's chakra with an unbreakable seal, leaving Kakashi with no chakra and no sharingan. All because of foolish Sasuke, after fleeing, Itachi had not been heard from since, and Sasuke disappeared to continue to seek his revenge this time taking Sakura with him.  
"Watcha thinking 'bout dad?" came a young voice from behind our favorite blonde ninja.  
"AHHHHH, why daya gotta be sneaking up on me like that Iruka you know how much I hate that," lectured Naruto.  
"How was that any different from when you were his age Naruto, I still can't believe you named your son after me," came the response from Naruto's childhood teacher and father figure Umuino Iruka. Getting up he responded laughing, "Well you were the first one to treat me like a person and not a demon, so this was the least I could do"  
"What are you talking about dad, what demon?" Uzumaki Iruka questioned pouting at being left out of the conversation. Putting a hand on his sons head Naruto bit his lip thinking about how to answer that question.  
"I'll explain it to him Naruto my wife has a mission for you that's why I came; You go to her and I'll take care of this troublemaker," Iruka laughed thinking about his wife and her attitude when she asked for the blonde with that the two disappeared "I'll never understand why the Council picked Anko, we'd have been better off with Gae," sighed Naruto shaking his head. With Kakashi out of the running and Gai, well being Gai the coucil had narrowed the choice of Rokudaime down to two Ebisu and Anko, but with Ebisu being a closet pervert the council thought it would be better to place bondage girl in charge. With all that had happened those prior years the council finally came around to Naruto and it was decided that after he finished his search for Sasuke he would become the new Hokage.  
Leaping from his spot he began to head towards the Hokage's tower deciding to stop by home first to speak to his wife ; he still couldn't believe all those years Hinata hadn't just been acting weird for no reason...She had a crush on him, he felt so stupid for not noticing.  
As the sun dipped behind the mountain darkness sweeped over Konoha, appearing atop the Nidaime's head a man in a black cloak looked down at the village then vanished as night took hold. 


	2. It Continues

Authers Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, was trying to wait for some more reviews, but have decided to continue anyway.

:

The sixth Hokage was beyond bored, the moster that has plagued every Hokage since the beginning of Konoha was looming infront of her like a death sentence for an innocent man. Of course to any other villager this monster was a harmless thing called paperwork, but to any shinobi it was the ultimate retribution from kami. If she could make the papers bleed she would, but Anko knew it was futile. Sure she could burn them but to smite one paper was to meet a stack of them a thousand times more powerful then the last, so she resigned herself to another 12 hour shift in the office. Just when she had begun to sink into oblivion the doors to her office crashed open and in came her favorite pin cushion, the blonde dobe Naruto.

"Nee-san, what kinda mission you got for me, is it awesome?!" He asked in a totally fake bubbly voice, every since he had come back and settled down with Hinata, Naruto has really matured, he was no longer the happy dobe that everyone loved. Though he tried to act the same everyone knew that he was hardened by all the things he had lost in his short life.

"Naruto-baka!" While mauling all this over Anko threw a dango stick at Naruto's head, Naruto's smile dropped and he leaned out of the way catching the stick.

"So we're being serious?" Naruto asked, in a hard voice, Anko winced for she knew this was the real Naruto now showing.

"Very Naruto..." Anko said as she threw him a letter, he caught it easily. For a few seconds Naruto met Anko's eyes and was unsettled by the pity he saw in them, what did she pity him for, he wondered.

"Nani! Sakura's hand-writing!" Naruto exclaimed, as he sat down quickly, unable to stand after that shock. It had been many years since anyone had even heard a rumor about the two missing-nins. Sakura had followed Sasuke on his journey to kill his brother, shortly after the final defeat of Orochimaru. It was so sudden and unexpected that no one had even thought about following them until they were long gone.

Naruto stared at the letter and something popped into his head, he sighed as he opened the letter and scanned it. The letter dropped to the floor slowly as Naruto stared horror struck into space, focusing on nothing but his thoughts. "Naruto...NARUTO-BAKA!" Anko yelled after trying to get Naruto's attension several times with no results. Naruto jerked as if struck and his eyes swiveled to look at her filled with worry.

"Anko-nee I need to leave the village for some time with Hinata-chan, can u arrange it?" Naruto asked in a flat tone, Anko knew instantly he meant business if she refused he would go anyway no matter what. Anko layed her head in her hands and sighed long and loudly, as she stretched her aching back.

"Naruto is it Sasuke?" Anko asked in a matter of fact tone, everyone knew that even though Naruto was tremendously more powerful then when he knew the young Uchiha, Naruto was still insecure about the fact that Sasuke saw him as weak. Naruto nodded his head and he too let out a deep sigh.

Naruto opened his mouth and the one thing no one ever expected came out, resulting in an unconsious Hokage.

...

...

...

...(only if u are really ready for the horror may you read below! Beware! (x.x))

"Anko, Sasuke is dying..."

:


End file.
